Oh dear!
by Blue Teh Kitteh
Summary: Time is running out for Kaoru as the days tick down to her sister's wedding. She wants to tell him, But she doesn't want to ruin her sister's life...Oh dear, She seems to be in quite a perdicament.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Dear**

**Chapter 1**

_The not so great escape_

Right. I feel I should mention this is the first story I've written in a long time. And If it is a bit erm, crap. Then I apologise in advance. Anyways, Enjoy! Hopefully.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

She wasn't quite sure how this had ended up as it had. She bit her lip lightly, chiding herself after she tasted blood on her tongue. 'Oh God', was her only thought. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. She wasn't supposed to be in love with someone who was about to be married! Much less someone who was getting married to her sister. She looked over at the sleeping red-head. He'd already stolen her bed. She really wished he wouldn't…

It was a few hours later before she heard movement, followed by a faint groan and a soft whisper. She couldn't make out exactly what he'd said. She barely heard anything but a visible moving red dot was in her field of vision soon enough.

"Kaoru-dono?" He sounded faintly confused. And adorable. But that was beside the point.

She smiled a sunny smile before saying "Good morning sleeping beauty! You decided to take a lay in". He took on the adorably confused look again before questioning "Erm…not to be rude, But why is Sessha here?"

She laughed slightly before replying "You remember going out last night?" His brows furrowed slightly, "Yes I do…But what has that to do with anything?" he replied looking out towards the window. She looked down at her coffee and then replied "Nothing. Just Sano managed to get you drunk enough to pass out. And because he didn't have Tomoe's number, and had mine, he decided to call me and dump both of your completely drunk asses on me".

She giggled slightly remembering the slur of barely recognizable words that she heard when Sano called her. She looked over, her eyes sparkling slightly as he continued to grow a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"It was my bachelor's party. He felt it was necessary-" He was cut of abruptly but her laughter. He stared over at her slightly shocked and she threw her head back and pearls of laughter bounced out. " You should have seen yourselves! You looked a right state! Completely pissed drunk and singing as if you were on American Idol!" She barely managed to gasp out between fits of laughter. The pink ting immediately darkened.

"We were singing?" He asked slowly, with a slight wince. "Singing, dancing, the whole nine yards! You woke up the entire building! It took me ages to convince my neighbor that you both weren't insane. And then Megumi" At this point she broke off in a new fit of laughter, struggling to put her cup on the table before it spilled all over her.

"Megumi was so pissed! I thought Sano was going to die. She screamed at him the entire way before dragging him home" she finished with a dramatic flourish of her arms, a huge grin lighting up her face. He allowed himself to chuckle at the image of an enraged Megumi dragging out Sano, drunk and singing, all whilst screaming about how immature he was.

"But what was Megumi-dono doing here?" He asked curiously, noting how she instantly withdrew. Her smile grew slightly dimmer and seemed strained. He realized he really didn't like that. She was the kind of person that should keep on laughing. It lit up her entire body and made the mood lighter.

She was so different, so very different from his Tomoe. Where Tomoe was quiet and mannered. Kaoru was loud and brash. Tomoe's affection lay in small secretive smiles, while Kaoru made bold declarations of trust and loyalty. He shook his head lightly. Why in god's name was he comparing them? His bride and his bride's sister…he didn't want to think about. Not just now. He looked over at Kaoru, who was currently lost in thought.

"Kaoru-dono" he called out. And the spell was broken. Her head snapped back into reality and she laughed nervously as she replied "Sorry! I dazed off a bit". He just smiled and shook his head. "So you were telling me why Megumi was here last night?"

That time, the strain on her smile was very obvious. "Is something-" He was cut off again but her loudly saying " Oh it was nothing. Just some girly things like dress colours matching and make-up" followed by another nervous laugh. She looked away. She wished he would stop look at her as if he was trying to figure her out. It was really disconcerting. She didn't want to think about the butterflies that were currently doing a jig in her stomach. Nor did she want to go looking like a tomato in front of him.

"Are you alright?"

He'd said it so softly, in such a caring tone. Looking at her, with those beautiful amethyst eyes that seemed to bore down into her soul. 'No! I am not bloody alright! Why are you marrying Tomoe! Why!' Her traitorous thoughts cried out. She laughed slightly nervously again and ran her hand over her hair out of habit.

"Of course I'm fine, silly! You shouldn't worry about me. Worry about yourself mister. You have a wedding to plan! And Tomoe isn't going to be happy if your late for your lunch date" She replied in a chiding tone. His eyes widened in realization.

"What time is it exactly?" He asked frantically looking around for the nearest watch. She just smiled a secretive smile, that he missed, and said "It just went on 12" And he was literally stumbling over himself to collect all his things and saying sorry as well as thank you all while running out of the apartment. She laughed slightly to herself as she heard the door slam. He never did notice these small things.

* * *

Kenshin stumbled out of the apartment, running out towards the elevator to get to his floor. He thanked every god he could think of for living in the same apartment building as Kaoru. Rushing up, he quickly unlocked his door and ran in. Shit, the answering machine was beeping already. He played a message as he ran to get ready.

"_Kenshin where are you? I've been waiting here for 20 minutes already! Why won't you pick up your phone? Are you busy? Call me back baby. Please"_ He heard Tomoe's voice drift out of the answering machine as he quickly dressed, washed up, shaved and ran out the door in the space of 10 minutes.

He quickly patted down his pockets looking for his phone realizing he didn't have it '_Shit, what a start'_ he thought miserably as he went down the elevator. He looked up when the elevator binged early and heard a familiar voice say "You always forget important things in a hurry Kenshin". He looked up to meet azure eyes filled with mirth staring back at him.

He just smiled "That's why I have you Kaoru-dono, That I do"

* * *

Tomoe sat impatiently at the restaurant they'd agreed to meet at. The waiter had come over at least 5 times to ask if she wanted anything. She wanted to scream. Of course, that wouldn't do. So she waited. Reigning back her temper, she once again dialed in Kenshin's number and heard it ring. She sighed. He better pick up this time.

Thankfully, she soon heard the soft alto that was the voice of her fiancé. "Hello? Tomoe? I'm so sorry! I overslept and then I forgot my phone. It's just been a horrible morning… Nothing's going right! Hello? Tomoe? Honey are you there?" She should have hung up to show how mad she was. But then again her mother had always taught her anger only let to bitterness. And that was never welcome anywhere.

"Kenshin when are you arriving?" She asked sweetly. She heard an audible gulp from the line. "Very soon, In fact I just entered and I see you" he replied. She looked over at him. She really was very lucky to have him. She realized that.

Just as she'd realized months ago that this marriage wasn't going to happen. She smiled sweetly at him. How much longer were they going to play this game? She wasn't sure how much longer she or Kaoru would last. He came and sat down looking slightly wind-swept. He looked over at her. She would be a fool not to see how many people had stopped to watch him enter and sit. "I'm so sorry I'm late" he said poutingly, extending his arm across the table, allowing him to hold her hands. She allowed herself to smile at him genuinely. For now she was content living in this dream.

* * *

Kaoru looked up at the mirror. "Would you stop freaking moping!" She heard Misao's slightly angry voice cry out. "If you love him so damn much then go tell him! Stop this craziness! Tomoe'd understand! For god sakes, you guys grew up together! I wouldn't be surprised if she already knows!" She continued huffily. "I am not moping" Kaoru pouted cutely at the mirror. "Oh for god's sake!" Kaoru was pulled to look at her best friend. " Your acting as if your puppy died! Grow some balls woman!" Misao huffed irritated.

"It's not that easy…" Kaoru started off but was instantly cut off but Misao shouting "Bullshit!" She could feel her own temper rising. "It freaking isn't!" Kaoru looked over. Ignoring the fact that Kaoru'd just shouted her she continued "Just tell Himura how you feel! At least give it a shot".

"He's marrying my bloody sister Misao! I can't just randomly go up to him and declare my undying love!" She retorted. "Sure you can!" Misao said cheerily taking her hand. "Just like this!" She held the girl's hand tightly and gazed into her eyes " Kenshin…I'm in love with you! And be sure to flutter your eyelashes a bit! And he's yours!" Kaoru pushed the hyperactive girl away.

"You've had too much sugar Misao. He's getting married and I'm not interfering!" She huffed indignantly.

Misao pouted cutely and said "Fine. You don't tell him. I will then" That set alarm bells going off in Kaoru's head. " NO! Misao Don't! You can't…It's not right! Just don't Misao!" She scrambled to catch Misao who was currently headed to the door. She managed to tackle the girl into the floor and sat on her. " I'm not getting up until you say you won't tell him" She stated glaring at the girl underneath her who was currently struggling. "Kaoru! Get off me, you cow! You're crushing my lungs!" And Kaoru was promptly pushed off.

"Fine. If it means so much to you, You tell him. But either way he's gonna find out. And soon" Kaoru found herself staring at the emerald-eyed girl wondering how she'd gotten herself in this mess.

* * *

And yeah. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!

Blue


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Dear**

**Chapter 2**

_Hm, I wonder?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, That I do not. Haha. Damn.

* * *

She soon found out that certain weasels are prone to do things you don't want them to. Such as drag you shopping for the perfect outfit to and I quote " Knock the socks off Kenshin". She was fairly sure she could put this under harassment, the amount of skirts and lace and bows she'd been required to put on.

"Misao…" She trailed off looking at herself in the mirror. She did look different and it was a good different. But really how was any of this helping was her only thought as she eyed the denim mini skirt she'd been forced into.

"He needs to see you as yourself Kao! He needs to see the woman you've grown into! He's so used to you as his not-so-girly best friend" Misao stated as if she'd practiced this speech in the mirror and simultaneously handed her a half denim jacket, which she half-heartedly put on.

With a small frown, Misao declared that this shop was not good enough and they changed back to their own clothes and she was dragged to yet another shop.

Unfortunately for Kaoru, fate was never really kind as she found herself staring into for the third time this day, gorgeous amethyst eyes. She attempted to drag Misao into another shop before she was spotted but when she heard someone, Kenshin, shout her name. She was forced to turn around and wave.

Misao looked like a cat about to get a big bowl of cream and she hurriedly whispered instructions into Kaoru's ear. " Look, this is the best chance your gonna get. So first, drag him off somewhere private. Have a coffee or something with him. Then hold his hand, flutter your eyelashes a bit and then tell him! It'll be perfect! You guys'll be together before the end of the day!"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at her friend and whispered back "I hope you know your insane!" Misao simply shook her head and exclaimed loudly to the approaching couple "Hey guys! What're you guys doing here?" Oh...She hadn't even noticed Tomoe walking behind him.

Kenshin smiled back and replied "We're just looking around for a few things. How about you guys?" She really didn't like the devious smile that was lighting up Misao's face. Dammit! Where was Aoshi when you needed him!? "Oh we're just here shopping for a new outfit for Kaoru to wear out on her date! She's going to look absolutely fab!" Misao gushed throwing in a wink for emphasis.

She didn't think there was more a time when she just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her than now. "Actually, the guy liked her for quite a bit! But he was too shy! And now they've just opened up the possibilities for their future together" Misao continued with love hearts in her eyes. Kaoru was fairly sure she'd forgotten she was even talking about her.

"So who's the lucky guy Kaoru-dono? And why haven't you told me about this?" Kenshin smiled mischievously. Kaoru looked over at Tomoe who'd been silent the entire time as if to silently plead her to avert this disaster. For one split second, Tomoe looked up and smiled the saddest smile Kaoru'd ever seen on her sister. And then it was gone.

What in god's name was all that about!? "Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin was presently waving his hand his front of her face. "Earth to Kaoru-dono" he said waving his hand in front of her face. "Kenshin, I'm feeling a bit flushed. I think I need to head to the ladies room to freshen up. Misao, Accompany me please" Tomoe suddenly spoke up. Misao looked over at Tomoe almost suspiciously before nodding and announcing in a chipper voice "We'll be back soon!"

Kaoru finally snapped out of her trance and noted how Misao and Tomoe had left. Oh god they'd left them alone. "That's odd…" She heard Kenshin mumble. She looked up at him and sighed. "There's no date Kenshin. Misao just has an odd habit of saying things that aren't true"

He just smiled. "Sessha know. You would have Sessha if you were going out with someone" She looked over at him. "I don't always tell you everything you know!" she said slightly irritated. Hell she didn't even know why she was irritated. Might have something to do with this trip then bumping into the people she was hoping to avoid…

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked in a teasing tone. She felt herself blush slightly. Why did he have to have this effect on her. "I don't you know! I have a private life too!" She huffed out. He just chuckled. "Hey it's not funny! I don't have to tell you everything you know" she said indignantly hitting his arm.

His chuckles turned into full-blown laughter as she grew redder. "It's not funny dammit!" She said hitting his arm harder. He looked over at her; his eyes filled with laughter and said "You look really cute when you're annoyed"

Her temper immediately cooled down as she watched him laugh. Her thoughts immediately went back to the talk she had with Megumi last night.

_

* * *

_

"_Honestly, it's about time you told him. He's not always going to wait for a sweaty tomboy like you to confess!" Megumi said rather callously, flicking back her long dark locks. _

_Kaoru looked up at the older woman. "It's not that easy Megumi. I just want his happiness…" She trailed off, her eyes taking on a faraway look. "And how do you know you're not his happiness?" the doctor questioned narrowing her eyes slightly._

"_Kaoru it's time for you to grow up. Tomoe can see it as much as anyone else who knows you both! You both love each other. And it's time to be mature enough to accept that before it's too late." She finished looking directly at the girl who was attempting not to make eye-contact. _

"_You can avoid us all for as long as you want. And it won't help you. In fact you'll end up miserable with about 50 cats" She looked over at the still cringing girl. "Do you want that?" Megumi questioned raising an eyebrow. _

"_Of course not but-" Kaoru was cut off by the lady doctor saying " Then enough of your foolish he'll never love me and your telling him how you feel. As soon as possible!" Megumi said looking over at Kaoru who looked unsure. "Wait and see. You'll both end up really happy if you take the first step" She finished off._

_Suddenly they both jumped at the sound of terrible singing. "I know only one fool who'd be stupid enough to sing that badly at this time" Megumi seethed, swiftly standing up to the door. "Do not dare be afraid to tell him Kaoru" She looked back at the girl once more before walking into the corridor. "Sanosuke Sagara, You are in so much trouble!" She heard Megumi yell. She chuckled. Good ole Sano…_

"Kenshin you wanna get coffee today?" She asked suddenly, looking up at him. He looked up at her. Something seemed different. He couldn't really see what but she suddenly looked as if she'd just had an epiphany. "Yeah, Sure Kaoru-dono, Sessha would love to" He smiled. And got promptly hit over the head with a bag she'd been holding.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Kaoru-dono? My name is Kaoru! Say it with me now Ka-o-ru!" She said laughing. "Oro, Kaoru-dono, Sessha is sorry" He replied, grinning sheepishly. She just shook her head, laughing. It was almost as if this entire wedding ordeal hadn't happened. Like they were back to being friends.

"Where are Tomoe and Misao? They've been gone a good twenty minutes. I wonder if one of them fell down the toilet" She laughed slightly at her own joke. Kenshin's phone beeped slightly. He checked the message that'd arrived. "Oro… Kaoru-dono, Misao-dono and Tomoe-san had to leave. Something urgent came up" He said frowning at his phone.

She just grinned slightly, mentally thanking Misao. "Well then. It's perfect time for coffee then!" She replied dragging him off in the general direction of a coffee shop.

* * *

Tomoe looked over at Misao who was currently telling her all that'd happened. "So you think she'll confess now that we've given her time?" She asked delicately. "I know it! I know Kaoru's been thinking about it for a long time now!" She replied cheerily. She noted the older woman just nodded slightly sadly. "Ohh Tomoe-san! I'm so sorry about this! I wish I could help you find the one you love too!" Misao looked over at the quiet lady.

Tomoe shook her head slightly. "Kaoru deserves this. She's let me take everything I've ever wanted from her. She deserves this happiness" she replied quietly. After all, maybe there was someone waiting for her after all. If he kept his promise that is…

At the same time Misao dazed off thinking of her own Aoshi-sama. '_Oh Aoshi-sama, Will you ever see me as I see you?'_ she thought miserably. Her attention was snapped back to Tomoe as she spoke "Misao-chan. Please ensure Kaoru-chan is always happy with him. I have some unfinished business to take care of elsewhere"

She looked at Misao "Do not worry. I will tell Kaoru and Kenshin that I am leaving. But I want you to ensure they both end up with the right person" She finished looking directly ahead.

"Tomoe-san! You don't have to-" Misao was cut off by the older woman softly speaking. "I do not have to Misao. But it would be best if I did. I will not endanger Kaoru's happiness again. I refuse to steal this joy from her" She shook her head firmly. Not again…

Misao found herself staring after the older woman as she walked away. What had she meant again…? Misao sighed. These people, they always made life so complicated! Huffing slightly, she walked off in a random direction towards Kaoru's favorite coffee shop. '_After all, No one said I couldn't spy on them to make sure they do it right'_ she thought with a smirk.

* * *

Kaoru led Kenshin through the mall to her favorite coffee shop and they sat down in the past. Both took a moment to let all the memories that had occurred here. She sighed. All the good times. She really hoped this was the right thing.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin looked at her with a questioning gaze. It suddenly seemed so much more intense than his usual look. It was as if he was trying to look down to her very soul. She smiled "I have a really big lot to say Kenshin. And I'm not very good with my words. So please. Let me speak until the end otherwise I'm sure I'll lose the will to tell you half way" She said looking away.

He just nodded before realizing she wasn't looking at him and replying "Of course, Kaoru-dono" That got her to look at him. "I told you to stop calling me Kaoru-dono! Stop distancing me Kenshin. I'm sick of it! We have been friends for so long. I just want us to be able to speak to each other and trust each other!" She took a breath in and held up her hand when he opened his mouth to speak.

He promptly closed his mouth and nodded. " Kenshin, you agree we've been friends for so long right? So it's only natural that I trust you so much right?" She looked at him and he nodded. " Well…what I wanted to say was…Kenshin…I uhm, Ireallyreallyloveyou" She finished quickly under her breath.

He looked at her blankly. "What?" She bit back the sudden tears that pricked at the corners of her eyes. "Never mind, I just thought that-". She was cut off by the red-head shaking his head and saying softly "I really didn't hear you Kaoru" She looked up, slightly teary-eyed. "You didn't…?"

He shook his head. "Now let's try that again. Say the last bit again. Please" He said with his most charming smile. She took a deep breath in and said as slowly as she could. "I'm. In. Love. With. You."

His smile never fell as she expected it to. In fact she could have sworn it got wider. He reached his hand over and took her hand gently in hers. "You took your time Kaoru" He replied brushing his lips lightly against her hand.

She stared at him. "I – WHAT!?" He chuckled slightly. " You… YOU KNEW!?" she exclaimed incredulously. This time he laughed. "Everyone knew, koshii" He replied smiling at her. She blushed. "Everyone…?" She asked, her tone meek. "This entire thing was set up to get you to confess" He replied looking slightly bothered by his own statement. "For the record, I was completely against this. It was all Tomoe's idea"

She gaped. She just stared at him, her jaw dropped. Her sweet, innocent older sister's idea? When had she even told Tomoe how she felt about Kenshin. " But-But your engagement?" She asked still in shock. He looked at her smiling slightly. "All Tomoe's idea. She felt it would help you. And I quote 'Come out of your shell and tell the truth'" he said looking over at her.

"Are you okay with all this?" He asked concern shining through those purple orbs. Was she okay with this? What the hell! She'd basically been tricked! Tricked by her own sister! She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Kaoru?" He said gently. No response. "Kaoru-koi?" He stroked her cheek lightly.

*SMACK* Her hand connected solidly with his cheek. " Himura Kenshin, You are the most deceitful, idiotic, moronic friend I ever had!" She yelled standing up with her hands on her hips looking ready to release the fury of hell on him. "Oro…" He eeped slightly looking afraid for his life.

And then she started laughing and crying at the same time. And she threw herself at him. "I'll get you back one of these days mister!" She said hugging him tight. He just held her close, breathing in the jasmine perfume that uniquely followed Kaoru around. He tilted her head up and leaned down to kiss her before having his face promptly pushed away.

"Oro?"

"We have to get revenge first!"

"Oro…"

* * *

Kaoru arrived home with Kenshin in tow and slammed the door open. "I'm HOMEEEE" She sang out cheerily. Kenshin looked over at her and wondered how far he'd get if he ran now. An angry Kaoru was a scary Kaoru…Maybe Tomoe'd calm her down. And then maybe he'd finally get to kiss her.

Tomoe walked down the stairs gracefully. And noted how Kaoru was now holding Kenshin's hand. '_Thank god that girl finally did something'_ She mused happily. "Kaoru-chan. I hope your day was pleasant" She said quietly.

"Oh It was nee-san! And you'll never guess what I discovered!" She replied still as chipper as ever. Tomoe raised an eyebrow before replying "Oh the little plot I'd set down?" Kaoru nearly fell over in shock. "You're not even trying to deny it?!" She asked indignantly, her eyes betraying her mock anger.

She simply flicked her hair back and said "Why bother? It worked didn't it?" Kaoru gaped at her sister. "You have been spending WAY too much time with Megumi!" She replied stunned. Her sister smiled. "Kaoru-chan, I hope you and Kenshin find true happiness" She said still smiling. "Why are you saying it like you're not going to be here or something?" Kaoru mumbled slightly looking through her bangs at her sister.

"Tomoe-san?" Tomoe heard Kenshin call slightly. She laughed slightly. "It wasn't to be Kenshin. My calling is elsewhere. Kaoru-chan" She touched her little sister's cheek "I am returning to London to finish my degree. I hope you do not think I am abandoning you" She said quietly, willing herself to be strong. If she stayed, she might destroy their chances. She knew the risk. It was one she wasn't willing to take.

"But Tomoe…" Kaoru trailed off as she hugged her older sister. "I'm not leaving for another two weeks so stop acting as if it's today I'm going!" She said hugging Kaoru back. For now she'd be content watching them happy together. It'd help forget her own pain.

* * *

Hum, that ended up a bit odd. I don't know really. Tell me what you think! Review po =]

Blue

* * *


End file.
